The navigation system to be utilized for the route guide of the mover such as the human being or the vehicle by displaying information on at least the current place of a user is practiced such that pieces of information such as a symbol indicating the current place (i.e., the aforementioned “information on the current place”), a route to be followed, a destination, an azimuth or a scale are overlapped and displayed on a map. The display mode includes a current place centralized display mode, in which the current place is arranged generally at the center of the display unit, and a front-wide display mode for displaying the front in the traveling direction widely. In each of the modes, moreover, it is known that the display is made by combining a-north-up display mode, in which the azimuth “north” is displayed up, or a heading-up display mode in which the traveling direction is displayed up (as referred to JP-A-10-20776, for example).
The display modes to be displayed in the screen of the display unit are of a fixed type of a predetermined design, of a switching type, in which a plurality of designs are automatically switched by the programs of the navigation system, or of an option type, in which a plurality of designs are selected at a suitable timing by the operation of the user. However: the fixed type has a problem of lack of fan; the switching type has a problem that the favor of the user is not reflected; and the option type has a problem that the operation is troublesomely required for each option. Thus, there is room for improvement in conveniences.
This navigation system has been conceived noting those problems, and the object is to provide a navigation system having improved conveniences, and a display method of the system.